


Small ( Big ) heroes

by SheWillHuntYouDown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWillHuntYouDown/pseuds/SheWillHuntYouDown
Summary: Carol Danvers finally found her reason to stay... It wasn't what she thought it would be.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Nick Fury, Carol Danvers & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Everyday Heroes





	Small ( Big ) heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a giftfic for our lovely chair... Whose name I shan't mention.

Carol was tired. Her life seemed to be an endless cycle of fighting, one battle blurring into the next to the point where she sometimes couldn't remember who she was currently fighting, or why. Fury had asked her to stay on Earth for a while to help deal with the fallout of Tony Stark’s death. She hadn't personally known the man much but had admired him for all the good he had done, and even loved him a little for being the father that Morgan deserved, the type of father Carol never had. 

She didn’t have time to think about that; a grazing blow brought her back to her ongoing scuffle. She’d had enough; she finished off the would-be sexual offender with minimal effort and left him for the cops to find. This had been her third petty crime in the past hour, and she was ready to call it a night. It seemed like Earth had turned into a difficult planet live on in her absence. 

Walking down the street, exhausted to the bone, Carol wondered how long Fury would need her for. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she almost didn't see the little blur that came running at her from around the corner. As it was, she barely caught the speedster, a 12 year old girl, before the kid fell face first onto the ground. 

The girl immediately looked up and started to talk. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you— Holy shit, you're Captain Marvel, aren't you?! You're like my favorite hero! You're so cool! I wanna be just like you when I grow up! I'm Bex, by the way. Can I get a picture with you?" Carol smiled at the girl's enthusiasm, her heart melting a little at the admiration in her tone. “Hey Bex, I'm Carol. And of course, we can take a picture together!" Bex immediately pulled out her phone and Carol smiled when the camera pointed in her direction. 

It felt odd to hear a kid say they wanted to be just like her when they grew up – not bad, just odd. Carol felt her stomach flip at the thought. The girl stared in awe at the picture in her phone, before she smiled up at Carol. And then realisation dawned on her face: "Shit I'm so late! Mom's gonna kill me! Thanks Miss Carol!" With that, the girl turned around and ran down the street. Carol stared after her for a long moment before starting to walk back to her apartment. Maybe being on Earth wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! English isn't my first language, or even my second, so please excuse any grammatical errors!
> 
> Thankyou effietheant for being a lovely beta! She caught so many of my mistakes, it's not even funny.
> 
> I'm on Discord! @Mau#1787  
> Come say hi!!


End file.
